


Seattle To London With A Layover In New York

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [69]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Concerned Martin, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, First Meetings, Friendly Martin Crieff, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Morning Sickness, Not Canon Compliant, POV Martin Crieff, Past Molly Hooper/Tom - Freeform, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Pregnant Molly, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Martin gets more than he expected when he has a conversation with the passenger MJN Air is ferrying to London





	Seattle To London With A Layover In New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts), [stbartsmolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/gifts).



> So this fic was inspired by a sentence **Chitarra** sent me when I requested random sentences to inspire fic (" _'Yeah sure, a great way for me to make a first impression was to puke 3 times.'_ ") and was claimed by **stbartsmolly** ages ago for Molly Madness Month.

The client that had booked the flight they were currently in the middle of was absolutely silent on the flight...except for the sound of vomiting. He wondered how someone could be _that_ airsick to vomit three times. Shouldn’t there be nothing left after the first time? He would think so. Not that he liked thinking about being sick. No, that was a mental image he didn’t want, really.

This flight involved a layover in New York before they could continue on to England. Even though the plane got good mileage, it couldn’t go from Seattle to England on one tank. No, a refueling was necessary, but he worried about their passenger. 

He left Douglas and Arthur to go look around La Guardia for a bit while he went back to see Dr. Hooper. He’d been wearing his captain’s hat and took it off his head when he got in front of her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

She gave him a wan smile. “I’ll be fine, eventually.”

“Well, we’ll get to London soon enough,” he replied. “I promise.”

She shook her head. “Oh, I’m not airsick. It’s...morning sickness. Just not in the morning.”

His eyes widened a bit. He hadn’t seen a wedding ring on her finger, not that he’d _looked_ but this made things awkward. “Oh. Um...congratulations? I mean, not the being sick part. The pregnancy part.”

“You know, you’re the first to tell me that,” she said, her smile warming slightly. “Thank you.”

He clutched his hat a bit more and then finally nodded to the seat next to her, asking her permission to sit. She nodded and he did, setting his hat on his lap. “If I may ask...why?”

She shut her eyes for a moment and he thought she might be sick again. But it looked more like she was going to cry. He didn’t have a hankie or anything to offer, but she soon composed herself. “I was engaged, for a while. But it ended, and I only just found out I was pregnant. My ex-fiancee left London and moved to Seattle, and he was ignoring my calls and all of that. Not that the trip there went well.”

“He doesn’t think it’s his?” Martin asked.

She nodded. “Have you heard of Sherlock Holmes?”

“Yes,” he replied with a nod.

“Sherlock is a good friend of mine, who I once fancied very much. And we’re still close, and Tom thought that I’d cheated on him with Sherlock.”

“You don’t seem the type,” Martin said.

“I’m not,” she agreed. “I may have still cared for Sherlock a bit, but I never would cheat. You only destroy people when you do that.” She paused. “Of course, you can’t convince people of things being different when you broke their heart.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied. “What are you going to do now?”

“Go back to London, go back to my post, carry on and have the baby and manage without Tom being involved,” she said. “I want the baby, I just wish the circumstances had been different.”

Martin was quiet for a moment. “Well...if you need another friend, I could volunteer? I mean, I’m not in London often, but you seem rather nice.”

“Yeah, sure, a great way for me to make a first impression was to puke three times,” she replied, though she had a small, warm smile on her face.

“I’ve heard worse back here,” he said, giving her a warm smile in return. He nodded out in the general area of the airport. “I have a little money, more than I usually do. I had a moving job last week and actually finished it and got paid this time. Perhaps I can buy you lunch? There should be someplace in the airport you can tolerate.”

“I would like that,” she said, her smile growing wider. “But please, let me treat. If nothing else, for thanks for listening.”

“No, it’s alright,” he said. “I _want_ to.”

“Alright then,” she said with a nod. “You can treat for lunch if I buy dinner when we get to London?”

“I think that would be fair,” he said with a nod of his own. “It’s a date.” Then his eyes widened as he realized what he’d said. “Not that I mean it as a date date.”

“Well, perhaps it could be,” she said.

He was fairly sure the smile on his face was brighter than the lights on his console. “Maybe it will,” he said. He wasn’t sure what to expect, not by a long shot, but for a first step, this was a nice one.


End file.
